Pasión en diciembre
by Sonadow Paradise
Summary: ¡SÍ!¡MI PRIMER SONADOW LEMON! Sonic y Shadow se encuentran en una fría noche de diciembre, pero gracias a una fuerte ventisca, Shadow se verá obligado a quedarse en casa de Sonic toda la noche. ¿Surguirá la chispa de la pasión? ADVERTENCIA: SONADOW LEMON


**NOTA: ¿A QUE NO OS LO ESPERÁBAIS? ¿EHHH? MUAHAHAHA ¡SÍ! ¡UNA HISTORIA SONADOW! ¡AL FIN! TODOS LOS SONADOW LOVERS PODEIS GRITAR: ¡YUJUUUU! TODOS LOS SONADOW HATERS PODÉIS GRITAR: ¡NOOOOO! Y YO DIGO: ¡EH, EH! QUE YO AMO EL SONAMY Y EL SHADOUGE, ¡SOLO ES UN ONE SHOT LOCO! o.Ó**

**PD: HE CAMBIADO MI UN POCO MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR: AHORA PONDRE LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES DELANTE PARA QUE NO HAYA TANTO LÍO NI TANTO (EJ: - DIJO SONIC) AHORA SERÁ (EJ: SONIC: ¡EH, SHADOW! ¿QUE TAL TE VA?) POR SUPUESTO, ESTO NO CAMBIARÁ MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR EN LA HISTORIA "BUSCANDO EL AMOR", SERA A PARTIR DE ESA.**

**PD 2: INCLUYE LEMON. ¡SÍ! POR PRIMERA (Y PUÑETERA) VEZ EN MI VIDA, VOY A ESCRIBIR SONADOW LEMON! (¿EN SERIO VOY A HACER ESTO? NO ME LO ESPERABA DE MÍ U.U) QUE CONSTE QUE ME HA COSTADO MUCHO TOMAR ESTA DURA DECISIÓN, PERO LO HAGO POR MIS QUERIDOS SONADOW LECTORES Y POR MI (QUE PERV SOY O.O XD) Y BUENO, YA QUE ES MI PRIMER ONE SHOT SONADOW ****LEMON****, NO SEÁIS DUROS CONMIGO, PLIS! TT**

Era una fría noche de invierno. Una conocida figura oscura paseaba solitaria por las calles de la Ciudad: era Shadow The Hedgehog. El erizo, muerto de frío, se dirigía a su casa, esperando pasar en ella el resto de aquella fría noche de diciembre. De repente, ante él se apareció una conocida figura, esta vez azul: era el mismísimo Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic: Eh, Shadow! ¿Que haces aquí, en esta fría noche de diciembre?

Shadow: Lo mismo te pregunto, Sonic. ¿No deberías estar en casa?

Sonic: Nah. Tenía ganas de estirar las piernas, ¡estar en casa es tan aburrido!

Shadow: Hmph. Tú siempre igual…

En ese momento, una fría ventisca azotó la ciudad. Como la casa de Shadow quedaba lejos, Sonic decidió que Shadow podría quedarse en su casa a pasar la noche.

Sonic: Eh… Shadow, ¿te parece bien que… te vengas a pasar la noche a mi casa?

En ese momento, un leve sonrojo recorrió la fría mejilla de Shadow.

Shadow: ¿Eh? Bueno, esto… yo… de acuerdo… mi casa queda lejos, y con esta ventisca…

Cuando llegaron a casa, Shadow se sentó en el sofá mientras Sonic preparaba una taza de chocolate caliente para Shadow. Seguramente estaría helado.

Sonic: Shadow, te he hecho esta taza de chocolate caliente. Espero que te guste…

Shadow: Gra… gracias… (Se sonroja)

Mientras se tomaba la taza, la mejilla de Shadow se manchó un poco de chocolate, a lo que Sonic reaccionó rápidamente.

Sonic: Vaya, Shadow, te has manchado la mejilla… déjame que te la limpie…

Shadow: ¿Eh? (Se sonroja) No-no hace falta…

Mientras Sonic le limpiaba la mancha, unos rubores aparecieron en las mejillas de ambos. Mientras le limpiaba, la servilleta se le cayó al suelo, a lo que ambos reaccionaron para cogerla, pero inesperadamente, sus manos se encontraron en el intento, cosa que les despertó algo dentro de ellos… Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos instantes, y…

Sonic: Shadow…

Shadow: Sonic…

…Y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se fundieron en un caluroso, largo y apasionado beso. Shadow agarró a Sonic de las caderas forzándole a seguir con aquel beso. Ambos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Shadow: Sonic… te amo… llevo tanto tiempo ocultando este sentimiento… pero no estaba seguro de que fuera amor… pensaba que el amor era un sentimiento al que solo le pasaba a los estúpidos mortales, un sentimiento que nunca podría llegar a sentir, pero ahora lo tengo claro… te amo… te amo con todo mi ser, y no quiero separarme nunca de ti… Te amo, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic: Shadow… yo también te amo. No sabía si tú sentirías lo mismo, porque pensaba que ni siquiera creías en el amor, pero ahora… Shadow, yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Shadow lo calló con otro beso. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, entrelazando sus lenguas y explorando la boca del otro. Se tuvieron que separar de nuevo por falta de aire, cuando de repente, Shadow se dio cuenta de que a Sonic se le había hinchado su miembro.

Shadow: Sonic… tu miembro se ha…

Sonic: Lo sé, Shadow… vamos a la cama… quiero… quiero que sea una noche… INOLVIDABLE.

Shadow: Sí… era justo lo que estaba pensando…

Los 2 llegaron a la habitación de Sonic y Shadow se puso encima de Sonic, dándole un largo y apasionado beso. Acto seguido empezó a descender, besando su cuello y proporcionándole pequeños mordisquitos en su cuello, mientras Sonic se estremecía y gemía, cosa que le excitó aún más a Shadow, así que decidió ir bajando hasta el vientre dejando un largo rastro de saliva a su paso. Cuando llegó a la entrepierna, Shadow se paró en seco, inseguro de continuar.

Shadow: ¿Sonic… estás seguro de que quieres seguir?

Sonic: Sí, Shadow, hazme lo que quieras, hazme tuyo, hazme sentir lo que nunca he sentido, hazme pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, por favor.

Shadow decidió hacerle caso. Empezó a masajearle su miembro, que había salido de su escondite, cosa que excitó a Sonic. Empezó a darle cálidos besos en los labios mientras proseguía masturbándolo. Después, decidió bajar y besó la punta, por lo que Sonic se estremeció. Shadow empezó a darle pequeños besos, empezó a lamerlo apasionadamente, Sonic empezó a sudar y a gemir más fuerte, y luego se lo metió de un jalón, lo que provocó a Sonic soltar un agudo grito de placer.

Sonic: ¡OOOOHHHH!

Shadow prosiguió dándole pequeños mordisquitos y masajeándolo con la lengua, explorando cada centímetro de ese exquisito alimento, a lo que Sonic solo respondía con gemidos.

Sonic: Awwww… Sha- Shadow… C-creo qu-que… me voy a co-correr…

Finalmente, Sonic se corrió en la boca de Shadow, y Shadow relamió hasta la última gota de ese líquido que le resultaba tan delicioso.

Shadow: Sonic, eres delicioso… un exquisito manjar de dioses… - Volvió a besarle en los labios con mucha pasión mientras iba toqueteando todo a su paso.

Acto seguido, Shadow se levantó y recostó a Sonic boca abajo, lo que Sonic captó desde el principio y elevó sus caderas, apoyándose con sus codos.

Sonic: Shadow… es mi primera vez… por favor, trátame con delicadeza.

Al oír esto, Shadow decidió que hacer. Acercó su lengua a la entrada de Sonic y empezó a "lubricarla" para que cuando entrase, no le ocasionara tanto dolor.

Sonic: OOOHHHH…

Shadow: ¿Estás listo?

Sonic: Creo que sí…

Shadow agarró su miembro y lo rozó a la entrada de Sonic, provocándole a Sonic estremecerse. Entonces Shadow decidió meterlo de un jalón, por lo que así Sonic se acostumbraría más rápido, y Sonic soltó un horrible grito de dolor mezclado con placer, pero sobretodo dolor.

Sonic: ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡DUELE! – Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y se le escaparon lágrimas del dolor.

Shadow: Tranquilo, amor, tranquilo… pronto te acostumbrarás. – Dijo, y le dio un pequeño beso en su oreja, para que se tranquilizase.

Así fue. Sonic ya no sentía dolor, sino placer. Shadow empezó a darle unas pequeñas embestidas lentas para que Sonic fuera cogiendo el ritmo, a lo que Sonic cogió de seguida. Shadow le agarró las caderas fuertemente para empezar a aumentar la intensidad, cosa que consiguió. Shadow fue aumentado la intensidad de sus embestidas a medida que Sonic también lo hacía, por lo que poco a poco fueron llegando al clímax.

Shadow: ¡SONIIIIIC! ¡ME-ME CORROOO!

Sonic: ¡YO-YO TAMBIEEENNNN!

Sonic: ¡AAAHHHH!

Shadow: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Finalmente, Shadow acabó corriéndose en su querido Sonic, dejándole una semilla, y Sonic también acabo corriéndose, manchando toda la cama. Shadow sacó su miembro de la entrada de Sonic, y los dos, cansados y sudorosos, se recostaron en la cama, satisfechos de la experiencia que habían vivido esa noche.

Sonic: Shadow… ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Shadow: Podemos repetir cuando quieras, mi amor.

Sonic: Shadow, TE AMO…

Shadow: Yo también te amo… FAKER.

Sonic y Shadow se quedaron dormidos, abatidos por esa increíble noche. Sinceramente, sería una noche difícil de olvidar para esos dos erizos. Una noche de PASIÓN EN DICIEMBRE.

**NOTA: YA ESTA, ¿PUEDO YA VIVIR EN PAZ? ¿O ME VAIS A MATAR POR COMETER ESTE DELITO? ToT HACED LO QUE QUERÁIS CONMIGO, PERO ESTE SOLO HA SIDO MI PRIMER SONADOW LEMON, ASÍ QUE… ¿NO SOY UN POCO JOVEN PARA MORIR? ¡SÓLO TENGO 13 AÑOS Y UNA FABULOSA VIDA POR DELANTE! (FABULOSA SOBRA, LO SÉ U.U") BUENO, SOLO DIGO: PORFAVOR, ESPERO QUE MIS LECTORES NO SE ASUSTEN, SE ESCANDALICEN, SE TIREN POR UN BARRANCO, O CUALQUIER COSA POR EL ESTILO, PERO SOBRETODO: ¡QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER MIS FICS SOLO PORQUE A ESTA ESCRITORA ES UNA SONADOW FANGIRL! OS RECUERDO QUE TAMBIÉN ESCRIBO HISTORIAS DE SONAMY, SHADOUGE, SHADAMY, TAILSMO, TAIREAM... ETC! (Y ESO NUNCA CAMBIARÁ) ;)**

**PD: ¿OS PODÉIS CREER INSPIRE ESCUCHANDO EL TEMA "AMY ROSE – MY SWEET PASSION"? XD ¡PERO ME HA INSPIRADO! ES IRÓNICO… ESCUCHANDO UNA CANCIÓN DE AMY ROSE PARA UN FIC LEMON DE SONIC Y SHADOW… IRÓNICO XD**

**LittleBigFun98** se despide, **¡PAZ!**


End file.
